Redemption
by D.K Riku
Summary: Sora left the islands after being rejected by riku...but when he comes back he looks like something out of Riku's wettest dream.


I'm new to writing and English is not my first language however I will be getting help from my sister, M.D Sora

enjoy Riku took a deep breath inhaling the smoke of the cigarette that was hanging from his lips. He was out side of an airport waiting to pick up his best friend.

Though, Riku didn't know if he could call Sora his best friend anymore, it had been over 7 years since he had last seen him. When they had parted it hadn't been on the best of terms. Sora was only nine then, thin, scrawny, and resembling a drowned rat at times, when he had asked Riku to be his boyfriend. Granted they were still very young and not fully developed Sora had felt real feelings toward his older friend. But Riku had rejected Sora, telling him that he didn't want to be boyfriends with a scrawny rat, but that wasn't the real reason, the real reason was because Riku was planning on asking Kairi out instead. But before Riku could say anything else to Sora, the cinnamon haired boy turned on his heel and left the island to go home as tears streamed down his face.

That was the last time that Riku saw him, not a day later Sora was gone, sent to a school on the mainland to live until he graduated. Riku had felt incredibly guilty and pissed off at the same time after that. He felt like he had let Sora down, but at the same time he was pissed off that Sora didn't tell him, his supposed best friend, that he was going to be leaving for a VERY long time.

Riku took another drag from his cigarette before putting it out and walking into the building. His mother was very good friends with Sora's mom and so she had asked Riku to go pick Sora up. It was a shock when he was told that his best friend would be coming home again. Riku wondered if Sora would look the same/most likely / Riku mused.

Riku had grown into a very handsome 17 year old. He was in his last year of high school, and was the most popular and wanted boy on campus. Unusual silver hair, piercing aqua eyes, creamy ivory skin topped with full sensuous lips was the perfection known as Riku Nerezza. On his right bicep he had gotten a tattoo, it was a circle of small gothic crosses intertwined by thorns all in black. His clothing was simple enough, a black t-shirt that clung to his muscular form, with equally form fitting black pants. Over all Riku oozed raw unadulterated lusty desire that had people throwing themselves at his feet. Luckily enough he never let that get to his head...too much anyways.

"Flight 104 has arrived in terminal 8, repeat, Flight 104 has arrived in Terminal 8" Came a pleasant voice over the intercom. Riku continued to battle his way threw the large crowed that was headed for the said terminal. When he got there, he moved away from the other people that were waiting for passengers from the same flight. Leaning against a wall Riku turned his gaze to the gate feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach.

People began to pour out, greeted by the ones who had been waiting for them. Riku scanned each of the faces, trying to see if he recognized any of them to be his friend. Finally, when the last of the people had come out, Riku found him...and what he saw made his mouth hit the floor.

The Sora that walked out of the gates was not the same Sora that had left 7 years ago. The Sora that had left so long ago was thin, scrawny and awkward. The one that was coming out now was anything but.

Sora had filled out more, his body was still on the thin side but more lean. His skin was creamy a caramel color, it stretched over strong graceful arms, lean lightly muscled legs, a narrow waist and plump buttocks. His eyes weren't so awkwardly large; they fit into his face perfectly. Large and blue as a summer sky, framed by thick, long lashes, his lips were perfect as well, colored like the sweetest berries and begging to be kissed.

Looks weren't the only thing that had changed, his wardrobe had as well. Sora was wearing skin tight black shorts that outlined his ass leaving nothing to the imagination, they were hung low showing off his slim hips, barley covering him was a black tank top with "Redemption of my soul" splashed across the front. On each hand he wore fingerless gloves along with a few cuffs, and what really finished him off was the tattoo on his left bicep, it was a bundle of thorns interlaced around the eye of Ra.

Riku watched as Sora looked around, obviously for who ever was supposed to be picking him up. Riku shook his head before he gathered his wits and walked over. Those haunting sky blue orbs locked onto his form and he distinctly saw the berry pink lips part in surprise. Putting on his customary smirk he approached the walking wet dream.

"Hey Sora, what's up?" Riku said in a husky tone, the one he usually saved for the ones he wanted to seduce. Sora just stared at him before seemingly snapping out of his daze, he offered Riku a bright smile showing perfectly white teeth.

"Hey Riku, it's been a long time." he answered back. Inside Sora's heart was beating a million miles per hour. He hadn't expected Riku to have gotten...well hotter then he was when he was 10.

After Riku had rejected him Sora had gone home and told his mother he would take his aunts offer to live with her on the main land. Sora wanted to get away, he had felt so broken and alone, but he also felt something else. Since that day Sora began his road to change, he wasn't going to be pushed around or let himself be hurt so easily. At the new school Sora gained a new reputation and a new life. He made friends left and right, form each of them he learned something. He strived to be the best in the whole school pushing over anyone who dared challenge him. Sora tried to forget Riku, but no matter what he couldn't, that's why when he was coming home he promised himself he would avoid Riku at all costs. But with Riku standing in front of him looking like sex on legs he knew he was already losing.

"Did you go to a school or gothic camp?" Riku asked openly letting his eyes roam over Sora's form.

Sora blushed at the scrutiny before answering "I figured that I needed a change, I don't want anyone thinking that I still look like a drowned rat" he said, the last part was with a hint of bitterness but it was quickly covered up with a smile.

Riku didn't miss it and inside he felt the sting of guilt. "Oh, well that makes sense, you...you look really good Sora" Riku mumbled before turning and beginning to walk off "C'mon I don't want to get stuck in traffic"

Sora stared at Riku back hardly believing what he heard, he caught up to Riku grabbing his arm so he wouldn't lose him in the large crowed of people that were heading in their direction. Riku pulled Sora closer so he wouldn't lose him but also because he liked the feeling of him pressed up again him.

When they finally got outside Sora didn't let go of Riku and Riku held Sora to him. They walked the short distance to the parking lot where Riku had left his motorcycle. "Didn't you bring any bags?" Riku asked looking over at Sora.

"It's being sent to my house directly" Sora answered, he was loving his current position. With out thinking he wound his arms around Riku's waist nuzzling against the others strong arms inhaling his scent.

Riku almost tripped when he felt Sora do that, he looked at Sora with a questioning gaze. Sora locked eyes with him, Riku could see as reality was slowly beginning to dawn on to him. The smaller boy jerked away from Riku like he had been burned and his cheeks were splashed bright red. Riku said nothing; he simply spotted his bike and got on. "Hop on Sora and hold on tight"

Sora looked at the bike with hesitation, but with a smile from Riku he sucked it up and straddled the bike.

"Hold on to my waist" Riku murmured as he put a helmet on Sora and then himself. He kick started his bike bringing it to roaring life. Sora squeaked and clung to Riku pressing up against him. With a shift of the gear Riku sped out of the parking lot and onto the busy streets. He weaved threw traffic making sharp turns that had his passenger clinging to him for dear life.

Sora could feel the hard muscles of Riku's back as they rode, his nose twitched slightly as a soft musky sent assaulted him. Unconsciously he scooted closer so that he was completely pressed up against Riku holding him tightly.

Riku felt the shift and almost crashed when he felt Sora's crotch against his ass. "Damn you Sora…."

When they finally got to Sora's house Riku pulled up into the side of house to park his bike. He cut the engine and set the stand before reaching to his waist and gently prying the arms that were holding him in a vice grip "Sora it's ok you can let go now" he said with a hint of amusement.

Sora blushed softly and let go getting off of the bike, he started to walk out of the garage with Riku following. Almost against his will Riku's eyes wandered to Sora's ass where he suddenly found his pants felt too tight. /that's it…I can't take this…./

Some how during the ride Sora's shorts had hitched up and he could now see the cleft of Sora's ass perfectly. Riku quickened his pace coming behind Sora; he pushed the other boy gently against the wall before allowing his hands to roam down to the perfect, plump ass.

Sora let out an odd noise that sounded like he was trying to suppress a mew and it came out as a sort of gurgling sound. Riku felt up Sora's ass massaging his while he pressed up against the smaller boy. "You've really grown Sora...you look so damn hott..."Riku whispered still grinding up against Sora, shivering when Sora let out a deep sensuous moan.

Sora wanted to push Riku away, to tell him to stop, but the pleasure of his ass being caressed and the hard cock grinding against his own was too much for him. Riku started to kiss down Sora's neck sucking and nipping any sensitive spot he found. Sora panted softly and began to grind back against Riku roughly. "..Ah...r-r-Riku" Sora gasped when Riku's fingers latched onto his right nipple twisting it enough to bring pleasure that just bordered pain.

Riku smirked and began to kiss along Sora's jaw basking in the sweet and salty taste of the brunette's skin. He came to the plump berry lips and captured them in a sweet yet incredibly passionate kiss that left them both breathless. His lips moved over what he thought to be the pedals of a rose, soft and firm with a hint of some sort of sweet nectar.

Sora whimpered into the kiss seemingly turning into a pile of sora-goo, however when he felt the hot slick tongue prodding at his lips he snapped back into reality. With great difficulty he pushed Riku off of him. "Riku stop it, we can't ...we can't do this" he said quickly, he tired to get out of Riku's grasp but he couldn't.

"Why not Sora?" Riku panted looking at him threw lowered lashes.

Sora stared at him before he broke free and backed away staggering slightly. "I'm not going to fall for you again, you said you didn't want me" he whimpered.

Riku raised an eyebrow and was about to say a smartass remark but something stopped him. Perhaps it was the look that was in Sora's eyes, he could see need, want, desire, and passion but also something else fear, hope, and ...love? "You don't understand Sora, I was ten I didn't know what I was thinking" Riku reasoned.

Sora shook his head violently "No you weren't thinking and you're not thinking now. The only reason you want me now is because I grew and became something you didn't expect isn't it? You only want a quick fuck and then you'll kick me off to the curb and act like it never happened!" he shouted.

The words hit Riku like a train he opened his mouth to deny it but he knew most of it was true. With a sigh he hung his head "I still think of you as my best friend and I would never abandon you like that" he murmured. With a shake of his head he brushed past Sora into the house ignoring his mother and Sora's mom who had greeted him. Instead he left up to Sora's room and lay out on the bed.

Sora watched Riku go with narrowed eyes trying to get a grasp on what Riku meant. He mentally slapped himself, Riku didn't see more then a good fuck and that's it. With his resolve firmly in place he walked to the door pulling the door open and stepping inside.

No sooner had he walk threw the door he heard twin high pitched squeals before he was glompped until his face was blue from lack of air.

"Oh Sora look at you, you look so handsome!" gushed Riku's mom. She fingered his soft locks and gave him a warm smile.

"What are you wearing! I didn't send you to a cult school did I?" his mother asked looking him over.

Sora just gave them a cheesy grin "What you don't like the new look?"

"Oh shut up you silly boy, you're gonna start sounding like Riku"

Sora looked at Riku's mom with a hint of surprise but before he could ask what she meant he was pushed into a chair and had food shoved under his nose.

"You still look so skinny, eat up" his mother ordered pressing the chop sticks into his hand. With a roll of his eyes he began to eat listening to the mothers chatter.

A bit later when he was eating some cheese cake for dessert his mother looked over at him beaming "it's so good to have you back, this island just hasn't been the same with out you." She said

Riku's mom nodded "I don't think anyone was the same, especially my Riku" she said with a hint of sorrow.

Sora's interests quirked "What do you mean?"

"Well after you left he became so cold and reckless" Riku's mom started "He would ditch school, not talk to anyone, and dress all in dark clothing. But that didn't seem to faze anyone, if anything it made him even more popular."

Sora's mom nodded "that's true and sometimes after school he would come over and ask if he could hang out in your room" she said before chuckling softly "He really missed you, every one could see that"

Sora just stared at the two mothers in utter shock. He didn't think Riku's would care if he left , he had been so cold and mean the last time he saw him so he assumed that Riku would just forget about him. Sora looked up at the stairs wondering if maybe there was that chance that Riku could honestly care for him.

"You remember when Riku had the crush on Kairi when he was younger? It was so sad , as soon as Sora left Riku stopped seeing Kairi and rumor around the island was Riku was planning on asking her out ,but after Sora just left he didn't do it and was cold to her" Riku's mom said sadly.

"I'm gonna go up to my room and get ready for bed, um Mrs.Nerezza can Riku spend the night please?" he asked giving her the big eyed puppy dog look.

"oh of course if he wants to" she said with a smile , she turned to the other women "Well we should be getting to the casino before traffic gets bad don't you think?"

Sora's mom nodded , she saw the confused look on her son's face before answering his silent question "We are going to go to the casino for the island wide boggle championship , I promise we'll spend all day tomorrow together" she said

Sora waved his hand "Don't worry about it, just be careful and night" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. He walked over to Riku's mom and did the same before running up the stairs.

"I bet you 50 dollars that Sora and Riku will finally get together tonight" Whispered Riku's mom with a smirk identical to her son's.

"I bet 100 dollars that Riku and Sora will be fucking like rabbits before dawn" the brunet women said with a knowing grin.

"You know if our husbands ever find out we pushed their only sons into a relationship we would be in a world of trouble" said Riku's mom as she walked out the door.

Sora's mom followed with a grin "like they can do anything"

Meanwhile upstairs Sora was standing outside his door wondering if he should go in or not. / it's my room of course I can go in/ he put his hand on the knob and hesitated again. /Ok Sora you're just being stupid.../ he twisted the knob and pushed the door open. The inside of the room was dark with only a bit of light coming in from the window , Sora started to grope around the wall for the light switch. However when he found it a firm hand over his stopped him.

"Tell me Sora, what makes you think so lowly of me?" Whispered a husky voice into his ear. The voice was smooth, passionate, hinting of desires to be fulfilled beyond all imagination. 


End file.
